The Temptation of Blood and Hearts
by PsychoticNari
Summary: Valentines Day OneShot. "He could hear it, hear her beating heart and hear the pulse of her blood pumping all throughout her body. He swallowed again and fought the urge to tackle her right there and watch her blood splatter along the grass."


**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Just want to say one thing.**

**Happy Valentines Day!**

**

* * *

**

The stars twinkled prettily above her as she waited outside the restaurant. A glance at her watch only told her one thing.

He was 30 minutes late.

She frowned and glanced back at the restaurant, seeing all the couples chattering happily, a few giving her confused and pitying glances. A scowl crawled onto her face when she saw those expressions, she didn't deserve their pity, and she certainly didn't need it.

With an angry sigh she turned and started walking towards the park.

A wind traveled around her, making her shiver slightly. The lights flickered above her as soon as she entered the park, making her pause slightly.

With a shrug of her shoulders she continued on her way.

She entered the playground and smiled softly as the kid in her burst with happiness. She slowly made her way towards the swing and sat down on it lightly, gently swinging in tune with the wind. She closed her eyes and allowed a small smile to come onto her face.

A crunching of leaves sounded behind her.

She whipped around, causing the metal of the swings to tangle up.

Amethyst eyes squinted, trying to make out the figure that blended in with the dark. Her eyes lit up once she recognized who it was.

"Hey Danny…." She whispered softly.

Danny made no sound as he walked towards her. He smiled at her, that same lopsided grin that made her heart beat fast; only this time….it looked different. She couldn't put her finger on it, but the smile looked….insane….

"Hello Sam." He said, putting his hands in his pocket (a thing he never really did before).

Sam bit her lip lightly and asked quietly "Why didn't you go to the restaurant?"

Danny didn't reply, though Sam could see a hint of a smirk on his face as he glanced down at the floor. "I didn't go because then I would give into the temptation." He stated, not bothering to look up at her when he said it.

"Temptation to what?" she asked, slightly angry at him for making up something stupid.

He didn't answer her question. His blue eyes locked onto hers for a moment before he looked up towards the stars. "Sam," he said, slightly licking his lips "I think we should break up, this….this isn't right for me or for you."

Danny turned to start walking away but Sam stood up angrily and grabbed his arm, clenching it tight.

"Why do you think we should break up Danny? Explain that." She growled out, narrowing her eyes at him.

He turned to meet them and licked his lips again. He swallowed slightly and looked like he was trying not to breathe in her scent. "Look, Sam, it really is for the best. I can't expl-"

"Can't explain it? Then why should I believe you want to break up with me?" Sam exclaimed, stepping closer to him.

Danny leaned away from her, licking his lips once again and turning his face away from her. "Sam….just believe it." He phased out of her grip and started walking away. Once he took two steps he found someone hugging him. A glance down showed him Sam glaring up at him.

"I don't believe you at all Daniel Fenton." She deadpanned and leaned in closer to him, making her scent fly all around him.

* * *

His eyes darkened slightly at the smell. He could hear it, hear her beating heart and hear the pulse of her blood pumping all throughout her body. He swallowed again and fought the urge to tackle her right there and watch her blood splatter along the grass.

Sam kept glaring at him.

He pushed her away and turned his back on her, hoping it would stop the temptation.

It didn't.

Because she had her mouth pressed up against his, her eyes fluttering closed.

Danny felt his mind burst at her taste…he wanted to bite her, he wanted to taste her blood, he wanted to bring out his knife and cut her skin, he wanted to turn his hand intangible and take her beating heart out.

So much temptation…

He was about to give in…he could feel it.

Danny pushed her "Sam," he stated, glaring at her, "Stop it, I said I want us to break up, don't you understand. It's not safe for you to be going out with me, and what you're doing right now doesn't help at all."

"What do you mean?" she asked, staring at him worriedly. Danny knew why, her smell was causing his body to shake slightly, the monster inside of him chanting him to give in to the temptation and just kill her here in the park.

A low growl crept out of his throat before he had any time to stop it.

"What was that?" she asked, looking all around her. Danny's eyes darkened further when she whipped her hair slightly.

He took a slight step closer to her.

She didn't notice.

Another step and he could practically see her pulse pounding in her neck….one small step he could bite her neck….maybe even cut open a vein.

"Danny?"

He could barely hear her.

"Are you okay?"

His gaze didn't leave her neck as he slowly reached into his pocket and grasped something sharp. His lips curled up into a dark smirk when he felt the point of it….this would help a lot….He shuffled a bit closer to her.

"Danny…you're really starting to-"

Immediately the knife was out of his pocket and had slashed at her neck. She tried to scream but found out she couldn't when she spotted ecto-plasm on her mouth.

He smiled at her, dark and insane, before he plunged the knife into her stomach, making her amethyst eyes widen in shock. Danny's eyebrow furrowed for a moment, making the ecto-plasm disappear in the air. Her mouth opened to scream but only blood dripped out of her mouth.

"You see now Sam? I was trying not to do this, but you tempted me, so this is all your _fault._" he hissed out the last part, digging the knife deeper into her stomach. He pulled the knife out slowly, taking great pleasure in seeing the look of pain on her face.

He grabbed her arm harshly and slashed at her wrist, nearing towards her vein.

She coughed up blood.

He met her eyes and grinned, wild and feral, as he turned his hand intangible and inched it towards her chest. He watched as she started shaking her head, as if she knew what he was about to do. With a slight sneer towards her he plunged his hand into her chest.

She gasped, her eyes widening even more. He smiled slightly when he found the thing he was looking for. Using his ecto-plasm and ice powers, he slowly pulled it out, inch by inch. Each time he tugged, she coughed up blood.

And with one last hard tug, he pulled out her heart.

His arm dripped with her blood as he held the slightly beating organ in his hand. He let her go from his other hand and watched her as she fell to the floor. Her eyes closing for the last time as blood slowly seeped out of her wounds.

Danny chuckled lightly and said softly towards her "I loved you, a lot, but you should have listened to me today." He bent down and kissed her lightly on her bloody lips. When he stood up he wiped his lips with his sleeve, causing the blood to smear on his cheek.

He tossed the heart to the floor and closed his eyes for a few moments, concentrating on his ice core. Once he felt that small cold rush going through his body he let it build up in his hand and started forming it, making it into just the right shape.

Once it was finished he reached into his other pocket and pulled out a silver chain. Once both the ice shaped heart and the chain were connected he bent down once more and chained it around Sam's neck. He stood up and gave her one final look.

"Happy Valentine's Day…." He whispered before walking away.

* * *

**I love Valentines Day but I couldn't resist having some gore and blood.**

**And if you know my writing by now, you know I can't write fluff.**

**I'm crap at it. Absolute crap at Fluff.**

**Oh, and I seem to think that Danny's ghost form pumps up his senses (sight, smell, etc.) and can eventually turn him insane. Well, at least my Danny does.**


End file.
